One Big Mishap
by Badiyannu
Summary: Akane finds out she's pregnant and still in high school! How will she live through school and confront Ranma about HIS child? RA . REVIEW
1. Paartaay!

One Big Mishap  
  
by Badiyannu  
  
a.n//I am writing another Akane+Ranma, so forgive me... I will finish with Crystal Inferences soon, but now is this new project! Behold the holy story! O.o   
  
Oh yes- I don't own Ranma 1/2... or anything else in the world! *sob* I'm so unfortunate! :-P  
  
xxx  
  
The music was loud. The atmosphere was intense. The crowd, hyper and restless.  
  
Senior parties were always big and eventful, but the Back-to-School Bash was ALWAYS better than the rest. Might I also add, it was not chaparoned. The seniors found this to be even bigger than the prom...  
  
xxx  
  
"Akane!... AKANE!"  
  
The girl stumbled over to the bearer of the loud voice and grinned, sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, Mikasa! I can't hear over the music! Heehee...*hic!*"  
  
"Akane! You're drunk!" Mikasa scolded, looking sternly at her friend.  
  
Akane hiccupped again then threw her paper cup over her shoulder, hitting a couple making out on the punch table.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry! *hic!*" Akane looked back at Mikasa, "Oh, Mika! It's our senior year- lighten up a bit! You only get to do this once!"  
  
Mikasa glanced down at her feet, which were barefoot, "I guess you're right... Hey! There's Keiji!"  
  
"There ya go! *hic!* Go have fun with your boyfriend!"  
  
"Well, who are you gonna hang out with then?"  
  
"..." Akane pondered for awhile before one clear name came to her head. "Oh, I know someone... Now, go on!"  
  
Mikasa waved and bounded over to her boyfriend, sharing a kiss with him. Akane smiled then hiccupped. It felt really good to be drunk; like all your worries went away and you could do anything you wanted to. Why hadn't she tried this sake stuff before? Ah yes- her father. If he ever found out, she'd be dead. She giggled at the thought and grabbed another cup of sake off the table, glancing sideways at a boy clad in a red Chinese shirt. Akane grinned and sauntered over to him.  
  
"Ranma..." she said in a sing-song voice.   
  
Ranma was surrounded by girls, but when he saw Akane, his attention was fully focused on her. "Hey, Akane!"  
  
The other girls scoffed and sulked away, but Akane grinned coyly, "Good. I was hoping we'd get some time alone..."  
  
Ranma's eyes opened in shock, "A-akane?! I don't think you know what you're saying... Are you drunk??!!"  
  
"Maaybee... What does it matter?" she saddled up to the frightened Ranma, making sure her body fully brushed up against his. He tensed up under her touch, startled at how badly he wanted to feel her. She was awfully attractive when she was drunk.  
  
"Akane... what are you doing?" Ranma asked in a wispy, low voice.  
  
She pouted, sticking out her lip. "Ranma, don't you want me?"  
  
"Yeah...I mean, no! Wait-- yes! B-but it's wrong, Akane!" Ranma gasped, looking down at Akane who was tugging at his shirt. He then realized they were right outside a bedroom door.  
  
"Comon', Ranma, you know you want to..." she grinned suggestively, and opened the door, revealing a clean, well-decored room. Smack-dab in the middle was a full sized bed.  
  
The pigtailed boy glanced back and forth between the room and Akane. It was wrong. So wrong. He'd definetely want to do this if Akane wasn't drunk, but there wasn't any chance she'd allow it then. And...here she was now- up for it and, Ranma couldn't help but notice, quite enticing in her short, yellow sundress. Besides, he was a bit drunk himself from many bottles of sake and... Aw, what the hell.  
  
Ranma smirked, confidently, and moved closer to her to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Whatever you want, Akane..."  
  
xxx  
  
a.n// O.o ...Uhh, I don't write lemons so, let's leave it there. Besides, I got parents who like to look over my shoulder at what I'm writing thus, no lemony stuff can be written. I don't think I would write one in the first place... Anyhoo, please review! (sorry so short, but don't worry- I'm already working on the second chappie!) 


	2. The TEST

One Big Mishap  
  
Ch.2  
  
by Badiyannu  
  
a.n//Not much to say... just have fun and read the ficcy, okay? Sounds good to me...  
  
Disclaimer: It applies, it applies... geeze.  
  
xxx  
  
"Ugh... I feel like crap."  
  
"You look like it."  
  
"Shut up, Ranma!"  
  
"Damn, Akane, why are you so moody nowadays?"  
  
"BECAUSE I HAVE TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE!"  
  
"...I'm hurt. Real hurt."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Not! Why would I ever be hurt by your small-minded comments?!"  
  
"Argh! I'm going to kick your butt, Ranma!"  
  
"Yeah, right! You've been moping around all week!...Stupid tomboy..."  
  
"Ranma!.... *sob* You really think I'm such a tomboy?! Waaa! *sniff*"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
xxx  
  
A soft rapping was heard on Akane's bedroom door and Akane immediately awoke from her nap. She crossed the room and paused before opening the door; a sharp pain stabbed in her stomach. Weakly, she regained her composure and opened the door.  
  
"Kasumi..."  
  
"That's right, Akane. Now, here's your dinner since you didn't come down. What were you doing up here?"  
  
Kasumi set down the tray on Akane's desk and began preparing the placemat on the desk. Carefully, she took out the bowl of rice and put it in the middle of the mat.  
  
"I was taking a nap," Akane replied, nonchalantly, and plopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Kasumi glanced over at her sister, strangely. "Hmm... that's not like you, Akane. You haven't taken a nap since you were in the 1st grade."  
  
"I know, but I was really tired and my stomach hurts like hell."  
  
"You've been napping sporadically the last few days, Akane. Maybe something's wrong with you," Kasumi soothed, concerned.   
  
Akane turned over into the fetal position, facing the wall. "Nothing's wrong with me."  
  
"I can take you to Dr. Tofu's tomorrow..."  
  
"No! I told you there's nothing wrong with me!" the younger girl snapped and Kasumi was shocked.  
  
"...You've never talked to me that way..."  
  
"There's a first time for everything," Akane retorted, slowly getting off the bed and sitting in front of her food. Hungrily, she began to dig in like a wild animal. "Where's my pickles?!"  
  
Kasumi gasped and reached out to touch her sister's shoulder, but recoiled, quickly. Silently, she slipped out of the room and bounded down the stairs, grabbing her purse on the way out the door.  
  
xxx  
  
"What may I help you with, Miss Kasumi?"  
  
"Akane."  
  
"Ah, yes. I haven't seen your sister in quite awhile. How is she?"  
  
"Not good. That's what I came to you about."  
  
"Do explain."  
  
"Well, lately, she's been moody, really hungry, tired, and her stomach hurts a lot. She also has a strange craving for pickles... I might have an idea what's wrong with her, but... she'd never..."  
  
"It is very possible, Kasumi. Those all sound like the symptoms of..."  
  
"I know. I'm afraid for her safety, Dr. Tofu. How can we be sure?"  
  
"Here. Tell her to use one of these to find out for certain."  
  
"Ok. Thank you very much, Doctor."  
  
xxx  
  
"YOU THINK I'M PREGNANT?!"  
  
Kasumi winced as Akane's high-pitched screech filled the air. She had taken Dr. Tofu's option and suggested that Akane try out the pregnancy test just to make sure. Akane, however, was postively horrified.  
  
"It's just a suggestion based on your actions that you've done lately. Don't be mad. Just try it, okay?" Kasumi squeaked.  
  
Akane continued to stare wide-eyed at her sister. "I don't know what makes you think that!"  
  
However, Kasumi had tuned out Akane, and the gears were turning in her head. She put on her best sad face and sniffed.  
  
"Akane... I thought you could just do this one thing for me. For your big sister who cooks every night for you and the rest of the people in this household. Can't you just try? *sniff* Please?"  
  
The younger girl's expression softened and she replied, "Oh, okay. I'll take it just to show you that I'm NOT pregnant." She took the pregnancy test from her desk and waddled off to the bathroom.  
  
Kasumi waited, patiently, on Akane's bed, smoothing her apron every now and then. She sure was taking a long time in there...  
  
"Umm, Kasumi, could you come here?" Akane's meek voice floated to the bedroom and Kasumi arose, quickly, running over to the bathroom door.  
  
After about 5 seconds, Akane cracked open the door, slightly. Her face was pale and her eyes looked up at Kasumi, incredulously.  
  
"It's... positive."  
  
xxx  
  
a.n// Another cliffhanger for my loyal readers! Don't ya'll just love my cliffies??? :-P  
  
(Please Review!!!)  
  
*smooches* -Badi 


End file.
